boss_fighting_stagesfandomcom-20200216-history
BassDevil
Once Techno Devil is defeated, it will power up and turn into Bass Devil. Bass Devil is a red and black boss that shoots red bullets and appears to billow with dark smoke. It has dark wings and seems to be a robotic sort of creature that is the final boss of Chapter 5. Total Health - 350,000 He is also the final boss of the game. No joke, since the spirit duo and the 4 classes (Slicer, Piercer, Baller, and Crusher), are considered superbosses. Once you defeated him you restored communication with the king. There was a bug in the new boss fighting staging that it says his health is 0 during the battle, but it was lying Attacks Energy Bullets = Low to Instant Kill Bullet Hell = Instant Kill Tactics & Strategies Bass Devil's fight is on the easier side, but it is very long. The key things to remember are: # Don't get lazy on dodging his bullets. Because his fight is so long, every life counts, and every dead person will mean that the fight will take that much longer. # DPS the h*ll out of him when he's in cooldown. Bass Devil is completely invulnerable while he is shooting bullets, including when he's up in his red orb in the air. If you're a ranged class, don't waste your time shooting at him. Instead concentrate on watching his bullet streams and dodging them. Soloing the Bass Devil is possible, Ballers are a common choice for this battle because of their speed. Crushers will have a hard time dodging attacks but can get the job done if you want the battle to end quick. In his first round of attacks, you have to jump in a pattern like jump rope or you can go behind him the whole time. In the second round of attacks, Bass Devil will shoot a stream of bullets at the nearest player. Move around. Try not to jump as you may jump into the incoming bullet stream. After his second round of attacks, he will enter a cooling phase, where he does not attack at all, and is vulnerable to damage. This cooling phase lasts only for a short time, so get close to him and let your mysts assist you in doing as much DPS as possible. Be warned that sometimes he doesn't land correctly, and will pinball around the room upon re-entering overdrive. Touching him while he is in overdrive will instantly kill you, so use caution when getting close to damainge him. Bass Devil's Super Overdrive will activate when he gets to 175000 health or lower. Once the Bass Devil uses the super overdrive, he will heal back to 175000 health, and you will have to deal with the Guardian Bots. His Bullet Hell will launch an individual bullet stream at every player. Simply repeat what you did earlier, but make sure not to accidentally run into someone else's bullet stream. During this time, try and kill all the Guardian Bots if you can. It will make his cooldown alot easier. In Super Overdrive, Bass Devil will spawn Guardian Bots while in cooldown mode. The Guardian Bots will sometimes take your mysts' attention off of BassDevil, as well as dealing damage to you. Avoid fighting them if possible, but if they become too much of a nuisance, quickly dispatch them, then immediately return to shooting at BassDevil. FUN FACT! In an addition to this boss, he gets his own special Dubstep Orechstral theme created by TheSteelEagle, a developer of Boss Fighting Stages. His theme is called "Defeater" Link: http://www.roblox.com/BFS-DEFEATER-Dubstep-Orchestral-LOOP-item?id=146364977 (CANNOT BE FOUND ON YOUTUBE OR GOOGLE) Category:Bosses